


She Doesn't Like Me...Right?

by TheQueenAndHerSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndHerSwan/pseuds/TheQueenAndHerSwan
Summary: Regina is in love with Emma, but Emma doesn't like her back...right?





	She Doesn't Like Me...Right?

I tapped my toes waiting for her to hand me the file, the noise echoing in the small police station. I watched as Emma scribbled her name at the bottom of the page, flipping it over, and doing the same thing to the next page. Her paperwork was over a month late, and if she had just finished it on time like she was supposed to, neither one of us would be here right now. Now that I minded really.

I had found myself wondering when the next time I would get to see the blonde was, often times going out of my way to bring something to her. Over the last few months I had noticed the air around us changing; the gentle touches that I would have missed had my skin not been on fire when I was near her, and the family dinners once a week with Henry. The blonde had started staying over later and later the last couple weeks after Henry had gone to bed, and the two of use would just sit and...talk. Noting but talk. Even I had wanted to kiss her, I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if she didn't like me?

One night after she had left, I had leaned against the door, sliding down it until I had landed on the floor. What had I gotten myself into? No matter how adorably cute Emma was, or annoyingly sexy, I couldn't act on my thoughts. I mean it's not like she likes me back right? Even if she did, we wouldn't be able to do anything, the town would never allow the Savior to date the Evil Queen. No. I had just accepted that I was going to have to live with watching her from afar, never quite close enough for me to touch, no matter how much I wanted to.

I watched as she fumbled through the file, making sure all the necessary papers were there. Her tongue was sticking slightly out of her mouth as she concentrated, a small smile forming on my lips. She was adorable, not that I would ever say that out loud. She handed me the papers, cocking her head to the side when she caught the tail end of my smile. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, before thanking her, and turning on my heels to leave.

I was almost to the door when she called out to me, "Regina?" her voice was small and timid, like nothing I had ever heard from her before.

"Yes dear?"

She cleared her throat, a light blush ghosting over her cheeks, "Would you like to go to dinner with me this Friday?"

I froze. "Like a date?" I couldn't hold back the hopefulness in my own voice. All this time and I had thought she didn't like me at all.

"Like a date." she confirmed, her eyes trying to land on anything but me.

I made the few steps back to her desk where she was still sitting. She glanced down at her lap, suddenly nervous. Taking a silent deep breath, I cupped her cheek, gently guiding her eyes to look at me. "I would love to go to dinner with you Emma Swan." The smile she gave me in return was the biggest, brightest thing I had ever seen. It was gorgeous.

I couldn't stop myself as I leaned down to kiss her, Emma's arms instantly wrapping around my neck, deepening the kiss. I pulled the front of her shirt, forcing her to stand up. I bit her lip as she moaned, my hands falling to her hips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," she whispered against my lips when she finally pulled away.

"Me too Emma," I breathed, awestruck at the amount of passion in her eyes.


End file.
